


So cover your eyes, I have a surprise

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Max's birthday 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Max's birthday 2018





	So cover your eyes, I have a surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higgsbosonblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higgsbosonblues/gifts).
  * Inspired by [there was always warmth between us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677704) by [higgsbosonblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higgsbosonblues/pseuds/higgsbosonblues). 



> For Sophie (aka Higgsbosonblues), because it's her birthday!
> 
> This is sort of set in your There Was Always Warmth Between Us 'verse Sophie, I hope that's okay. I hope you enjoy it, even if it barely involves blindfolds like you asked for, sorry 🙃

Daniel’s hands are warm across his face as they cover his eyes, the faint smell of fuel lingering on Dan’s fingers as he guides him somewhere. He isn’t doing a very good job at it, because Max keeps bumping into thing.

“Come on Max, our apartments have the exact same layout you should know where you’re going.” Daniel says as he yet again bumps into something. And how the hell was he supposed to know they were in Dan’s apartment? He mumbles some curse words under his breath as Dan doesn’t stop him from hitting the wall yet again.

“I know Dutch curse words babe.”

“Shut up. I know where I am now, can I just walk by myself now?”

“Just hold on, you impatient boy.” A few more stumbling steps and finally Daniel removes his hands from his face, allowing him to open his eyes. Dan’s living room is covered in badly hung paper garlands, a big inflatable 21 floating in the middle of the room, and a small cake crammed full of candles on the coffee table.

“Happy birthday! I know I’m a day late, but we didn’t exactly get to celebrate yesterday,” Dan says with a shrug, looking a little bashful. He guides Max over to the sofa then, making sure to light all 21 candles on the cake before he starts on an awful rendition of Happy Birthday. Max indulges him and blows out the candles without too much coaxing from his boyfriend.

“Thank you Dan, this is amazing.”

“I’ve got you some pressies and everything.” Dan points out the small stack of presents on the table. They’re all wrapped in different wrapping paper, each of them covered in what looks like a full roll of sticky tape.

“Let’s start with the boring ones first.”

“Why’d you get me boring presents?”

“You’re an adult now, adults get boring presents.”

The first present gets pushed into his hands then and after struggling to get enough of the sticky tape off he reveals a packet of Tommy Hilfiger boxers. “Wow you weren’t kidding with the boring presents were you.”

“Well you keep complaining about me stealing them, so I got you more.”

“So you can steal even more of them you mean.”

“Hush, now open the next one.”

Some Happy Socks, a new pair of sunglasses, some cologne and a tie get added to the boxers. Daniel suggestively telling him that the tie can be used for more than one thing. He rolls his eyes once more, but then accepts the last gift of the stack. Dan looks a little nervous as he hands over the small square present, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he waits for Max to open it.

He unwraps the, clearly wrapped in-store, box. It’s small and square and Max’s heart starts to beat a little faster as he sees the store name engraved into the box. _Cartier._ It can’t be right, Dan is not proposing to him right now. No, the box is too big for it, and why would Dan give the box to him and not hold it open himself. He shakes the crazy idea out of his head. They’d never even discussed marriage and he’s not even sure they’re ready for that. He can’t stop his hands from shaking as he opens the box though.

He gasps softly as he reveals the contents of the box. There’s a beautiful leather bracelet in the box, with two intertwined rings connecting the leather strings. One white gold and one black ceramic ring with small diamonds set into the metal.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers, eyes wide as he lifts his gaze back up to Daniel. He sees the other man let out a relieved breath, anxiety seeping away from his body at Max’s reaction.

“It’s supposed to seal love that transgresses convention and represents a timeless tribute to passionate romance. I thought it fit us quite nicely.”

“It’s perfect.”

Dan helps him put the bracelet on and then is on him within a second, pressing kisses all over his face before his lips finally press against Max’s. Dan’s tongue is hot against his lips, asking for entrance that gets granted easily. He feels a little delirious as he kisses back, his heart starting to beat rapidly in his chest again as the kiss grows more passionate.

Dan’s hand is a firm pressure against his cheek and he lets himself fall back against the sofa, pulling Dan on top of him. He feels his body start to react to the heavy weight of Daniel against him, blood starting to flow down to his cock. He buries his fingers into the other man’s curls and is about to roll up his hips into Dan when he pulls back all of a sudden.

“Wait! I’ve got one more present.”

“It can wait, come on Dan.”

“No, no, no, just sit still,” Daniel says as he pulls Max back upright again and reaches for the tie he’d only just unwrapped. He presses it against Max’s face and starts to tie it around his head with clumsy hands.

“What are you doing?”

“I didn’t have time to wrap your last present.”

Max rolls his eyes behind the tie covering them, knowing Dan won’t be able to see. He obeys Daniel’s orders though and waits patiently as he wraps the the tie around his head. Why he couldn’t just shut his eyes he doesn’t know, but he’s given up on trying to find out Dan’s reasoning for things by now.  

“No, peeking!” He hears Daniel shout from what sounds like the direction of the bedroom. He hears the faint sound of things being moved, something getting dropped and picked back up again, before he hears Dan’s footsteps get closer again.

“Okay, hold open your hands.”

He’s getting really tempted to push away the makeshift blindfold, but waits for Daniel to drop whatever he’d gotten from the bedroom into his waiting hands. Then he feels something not land in his hands. It’s not too heavy and feels like something made out of silicon, the rubbery texture of it familiar and as he wraps his hands further around the object. He can’t help but laugh then.

“What the fuck Dan?” he chortles, as he finally opens his eyes and looks down at the dildo in his hands.

Dan looks like he can barely hold in the laugh that’s trying to burst from his lips and as their eyes meet he can actually see tears from laughter there.

“Come on, give it a good feel.”

Max sends him a confused look, but then does as he’s told. He doesn’t really understand why Daniel has him feeling up a dildo, but then he really takes a good look at it. At the familiar vein running along bottom of it, the slight curve at the tip.

“Oh my god, you didn’t! Tell me you didn’t actually go and make a replica of your cock!” he exclaims, throwing the dildo at Dan’s head.

“Oi! There’s only one of those in the world ya know.”

“Why? Why would you make a dildo of your cock?”

“Well we threw away your old one didn’t we and this way you can have me with you even when we’re at different factories and stuff next season.”

He swallows heavily then, the reminder of next season not really something he’d wished for on his birthday. It would be hard next year, both of them on different teams. Not sharing the same spaces like they’re used to, only their hotel rooms as safe havens at the end of the day. They still had 6 races left as teammates though and they were gonna make the most of it, they’d figure next year out when next year came.

“You do know I fished that out of the bin the next day right?”

**Author's Note:**

> The bracelet Dan gives to Max [X](https://www.cartier.co.uk/en-gb/collections/jewelry/categories/bracelets/jewelry-for-men/b6026005-love-bracelet.html)
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
